It is well known that candles of the type comprising a candle wax or polymer in a metal or glass container frequently contain bits of extraneous material, such as charred portions of wick and matches which can be ignited by the burning wick resulting in a sudden explosion of flame called "flaring." As is evident, such flaring may harm the person who is lighting the wick, or cause the candle container to break if it is glass which also may injure the person lighting the wick. A successful effort to control this problem, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,990, and assigned to the assignee of the present invention, which is directed to a candle in which a safety wax is placed in the bottom of a candle container, the wick and wick clip are placed either on top of or underneath the safety wax, and the candle wax is then charged into the container. As the candle burns towards its end, the safety wax melts and mixes with the candle wax to entrap foreign particles and inhibit the flow of candle wax to the flame, thus extinguishing the candle and preventing flareup.
While it was found that the invention disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,990 performed its function well with opaque candles, it was found to be not entirely suitable for a transparent candle.